Picture Perfect
by Choices Accepted
Summary: Having an interest in photography and a certain green clad plumber, Waluigi decides to combine both.


Click

_There it goes again,_ Luigi thought wiping his hands off on a semi clean rag. Not bothering to find out where the mysterious clicking came from, as he knew who was causing the clicking, Luigi closed the hood of his Go-Kart.

Click

He walked over to the steering wheel and got in to start the engine. The rumbling purr that emitted from his prized car caused a smile to bloom on his face.

"Yo Weegee!" called out Mario and Luigi turned to see his brother coming towards him.

Click. "Damn it," came a hissed voice though none heard but the speaker.

Watching the two brothers talking, Waluigi knew he would not get any more of those cute poses from the younger Italian. Even though he knew they would not be able to see him, he snuck away as quietly as he could and made his way home. Entering his rickety old house on the outskirts of town, Waluigi walked to his basement door and opened it. He snapped on the light and started down the stairs.

Along the wall were pictures of Luigi. All of them were in different poses at different times of day. Most of them were of his back or side and from various angles as well. At the bottom of the stairs, he turned left into a more secluded section of the basement were his picture developing area was waiting and ready.

With long practice, he began the delicate process of extracting the pictures he had taken that day. Bordering on obsession at least a whole roll of film was full in his quest to take the green jumper clad plumbers image. He was practically shaking in excitement since he had purposely taken himself out of today's race to get the shots he had today.

Waluigi couldn't help the lecherous grin as he saw the first few photos of Luigi bending over the hood of his car. He finished the last of the film and hung them to dry, lingering over a few of the more detailed pictures. Seeing the photo of Luigi's head turned he cursed again.

"Damn that fat bastard for getting Luigi's attention. It would have been the pinnacle of shots taken," Waluigi swore, getting a goofy grin on his face as he remembered that smile. He felt the urge to watch his slideshows again. With the new pictures it would definitely take all night and he could have a nice lazy wank to the really gaudy ones he had.

Excited in more ways than one about that idea, he went upstairs to get some beers and found his fridge empty. With a shrug he locked his house up and went to town, nothing went better with watching his slides than an ice cold beer.

xXx

It was as he was exiting the liquor store that he heard the conversation.

"Man what a race. I can't believe it."

"Yea, I'm so glad to have stayed at the track."

"I know. Who would have thought a secret race would have been announced."

"Luigi was awesome. Normally I'm not a big fan of him because Mario's the best but he took those turns like he owned it."

"I actually like Daisy's style of racing myself but I agree with you. Luigi was totally made for a motorcycle."

"Between you and me though that leather suit he was wearing, well, I would not begrudge another look or two."

Girlish giggling followed after that statement along with footsteps walking away. Waluigi stood stunned by the automatic doors not hearing the angry mutterings of the incoming patrons since he was blocking the middle part of the entrance.

_A secret race? Luigi in leather! _Waluigi's mind took a very perverted turn as he imagined the young plumber in tight animal skin.

Dropping his bags on the floor, Waluigi ran back to the track to hopefully catch Luigi in his biker outfit. He thanked the stars he had his mini cam in his pocket having forgotten to take it out. He couldn't help the drool dripping on the side of his mouth at the thought of those pictures in his album. They would fuel fantasies for months.

When the sound of motorcycles reached his ears Waluigi almost cried in relief that he had made it. Taking his camera out he was just waiting for a flash of green to be spotted and he was going to start clicking. There was green alright and Waluigi had snapped ten pictures before he realized it wasn't Luigi he was seeing but Daisy in a green and orange race suit.

"Grr I didn't come all the way here for some pictures of that ditz." Without a second thought Waluigi slammed the mini-cam into the ground, smashing it into little pieces.

_Vroom! Vroom!_ A motorcycle revved behind him. Turning around in shock, Waluigi saw a rider in all green leather. It was tight and even stretched a little bit more across a well-rounded ass that to his imagination, wiggled in his direction. Though a green helmet obscured the riders face, Waluigi would know that body shape anywhere. He pulled his hands up to take a picture only to realize that they were empty.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" he shouted clenching his fists. He watched in horror as the rider shrugged and sped off, the lower half of the body lifting to stand on the pedals as he drove away.

"Nuh uh, I am not missing this opportunity even if I have to… mmm tie him down to my bed and... heheheh get a few close ups." Waluigi started running after the disappearing bike.

xXx

Luigi had hoped the gangly villain would have been at the bike race, it was the only reason he had agreed to it in the first place. Having not seen him or heard his ever present click Luigi took a detour before the second race and headed over to Waluigi's house. A few honks outside his door yielded no one bursting out taking his picture. Luigi figured Waluigi was out and so headed back to the track only to see him throw something on the ground.

Giving a shrug Luigi had decided to leave and turned away on his bike.

_Fratello and the others will understand if I don't show up. I probably missed the last race anyway;_ he thought then glanced in his rear view mirror.

Luigi saw Waluigi running after him and chuckled. _Maybe I can salvage this day after all._

Lifting his rear into the air and giving it a shake he sped off even faster, listening to the string of curse words that faded off as he got further ahead.

xXx

Waluigi slowed down to a walk as he watched the small dot that was Luigi.

"Damn that sexy ass," he grumbled, standing in the middle of the road.

With a defeated sigh, Waluigi turned and went back home. Though he was far from defeated in getting Luigi, he knew to throw in the towel when your prey hightailed it faster than even his long legs could go. As he reached the top of the hill leading to his house he saw a green and white motorcycle parked innocently beside it.

He rubbed his eyes fiercely thinking it was his imagination but when he blinked them back open that bike was still there. Slight fear gripped him as he thought of Luigi's reaction to all the pictures lining his basement and bedroom walls. Waluigi then began hoping that the green inclined plumber was still wearing that sexy leather biker outfit so he could get a few pictures in. His emotions were all over the place as he couldn't decide what to feel but he knew this chance had arrived.

Not wanting to waste any opportunity, Waluigi ran as fast as he could to his house and stopped for just a moment to run his hands across the seat Luigi sat in. With a perverted giggle he went into the house expecting to see a scared little plumber freaking out in the corner.

It was obvious as he walked in no one was in the living room or kitchen, the bedroom and bathroom was also empty.

'Could he really be down there?' Waluigi thought, making his way to the basement entrance. Taking the stairs three at a time, his heart was pounding furiously in his chest. Turning the corner he saw Luigi still in his green leather biker outfit gazing at the photos on his wall.

"Uh," was Waluigi's intelligent response.

Blue eyes slanted in his direction.

"So I was wondering what you charged for private photo sessions?" Luigi asked, going back to looking at the walls.

"Er… you're not freaked out by all the pictures of yourself?" Waluigi had to ask as he stepped closer to the object of his obsession and affection.

"I've known about this for a while now. You're not exactly discreet with some of your photos." Luigi tapped one of the pictures showing a close up of his almost naked butt. "You were too busy looking at my ass to see that I had turned around and caught you with the camera and a puddle of drool under your mouth."

Waluigi watched with rapt attention as Luigi turned and slid the zipper on his outfit down just a bit, the opening showing a hint of curly chest hair and bare flesh.

"I thought you would like a proper picture for your walls instead of these side glimpses. Of course with a very convincing kiss I could be persuaded to stay even longer."

Barely two steps and Waluigi had the smaller man in his arms. Hungry eyes raked over every inch of Luigi's face committing lowered lashes, rosy cheeks, and plump lips to his internal photo gallery.

"I love you."

"Took you long enough though."

"Sh-shut up."

"I would need something to shut mmph."

A thin gloved hand scrambled for a camera not too far from the kissing pair. Hoping he got the angle right the camera flashed.

Click

~END~


End file.
